Kiss Me
by ThroughTheAshes
Summary: "So kiss me like nobody's watching, yeah people are talkin' it doesn't matter what they say just kiss me."


**Unbeta'd**

 **Inspired by Simple Plan's - Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching**

* * *

It's the small things that eat away at you. The little things that sit in the back of your mind and get pushed to the front when someone says something.

Betty stares into her locker, not hearing what Kevin is saying to her and Veronica. She frowns and bites her lip before turning and slamming her locker door shut. Plastering a smile on her face she walks out for lunch with the two of them. They sit down on their usual bench and pull out their meals laughing and joking away.

"You alright B?" Veronica asks as she spears some lettuce "You're being quiet."

"Yeah." Betty clears her throat and smiles

"This have anything to do with Mr Tall Dark and Handsome?" Veronica asks her eyes moving over Betty's shoulder and nodding slightly.

"No." Betty answers quickly taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Veronica raises an eyebrow but doesn't push it. She turns her attention to Kevin and they start talking about the other night and how they should go out dancing again.

Betty mumbles a hello to Archie and Val as they sit down and directs a smile at Jughead and offers her one back.

The argument they had last night is still on her mind. They haven't seen each other all day so Betty has just been stewing in her thoughts. It was a stupid little argument that ended with Jughead climbing out of her window and making his way over to Archie's a lot earlier than what he normally does. Betty had watched as he made his way inside and she waited for any sign of him in Archie's room. She saw him cast a look across her way in the light of Archie's room and she watched his mouth move. The next thing she knew the light was turned off.

She slammed her window shut and turned off her own light. He didn't want to talk to her then that was fine.

She talks to Archie and Val about Archie's music. She talks to Veronica and Kevin when they want to know her opinion on something.

She talks to everyone except Jughead. She wants to talk to him, to say that she's sorry and that it doesn't matter. That they can go at whatever pace they want. He doesn't have to act affectionate towards her when they're out with their friends. She just, she wants things to go back to how they were before she questioned why he doesn't want to hold her hand when they're out. Why he doesn't want to kiss her.

It was just something that Veronica had said to Kevin in passing about Kev's new boyfriend. The one that only they know about. They two of them are more affectionate towards each other than what Betty and Jughead are and Kev's dating in secret. She just wanted to know why or at least know if he wanted to do that too. But instead she had him leaving.

She decides she's had enough of the quiet lunch. The fact that they're sitting at the same table and not saying anything is making her feel worse. She grabs her bag and gives an excuse slipping away from the table. She knows that the others have noticed the tension between her and Jughead. They're not stupid.

She halfway from their table when she hears her name and is turned around by a hand on her arm.

"Betty." He sighs and licks his lip, "I-"

"Juggie." She breathes and wraps her arms around her body.

She watches him as he watches her. His eyes are dancing around her face before he moves closer towards her. Her eyes widen and she breathes in just as his head bends down and his lips touch hers.

She pulls away from the kiss with a gasp, "What are you-"

"I shouldn't have left last night." He shakes his head, "I didn't know what to say so I just bolted. I'm sorry."

She nods and looks at his face, "I shouldn't have pushed."

"You should have." He nods and smiles at her, "It means that I can do this now."

He leans down and captures her lips in a kiss once again only this time it's more heated. Betty's arms come up and wrap around Jughead's neck pulling him down, closer to him. They pull away from each other when they hear people shouting and whooping.

"People are watching." She laughs

"I don't care. Let them."

"So kiss me like nobody's watching, yeah people are talkin' it doesn't matter what they say just kiss me."


End file.
